


Way up in the blue

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-26
Updated: 2005-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Fragment from what was meant to be an eventual BTVS crossover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fragment from what was meant to be an eventual BTVS crossover.

Remus is too tired to be surprised by much of anything these days, but the way people here discuss the apocalypse over tea is still disconcerting. Sometimes it sounds like a passing storm and sometimes it sounds like a business merger, but it never sounds like shadow and teeth and betrayal.

He wonders if any have lived through one, lived through it fully aware that the world as they knew it was ending. Within the universe are multitudes ending all the time, but these people talk as though they are immortal, and maybe some of them are.

Remus isn't, though, nor does he want to be. Too many have left this world for him to want to stay always. Down in the basement he brews tea, Charms a bit of relatively natural light, and slips on a set of headphones. Some days Muggles have the truest magic, or at least he persists in the childish belief that if he cannot hear those around him, he has gone invisible. He hides behind a web of their music, his favorite pieces from times of war. He hears true blood and fear between the notes, where desperate proof of life masquerades as joy, anger blusters over desperation, and all of it shields him from himself.

Today is set aside for the contract backlog, and he melts into the work, the repetition a comfort spell in itself. He skims for irregularities to pass on to the Order. Perhaps he will meet Rupert for dinner.


End file.
